


Boston College

by CometCat



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Cousins, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gurvinder cameo, Izzy ispired me with a shirtless dude, Izzy's fic, Kyle and Gurvinder are bros, MJ - Freeform, PeterMJ - Freeform, not spiderman, savannahsservants, turtle and hamster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 04:31:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CometCat/pseuds/CometCat
Summary: Savannah's Servants group chat, this one's for you.HIT IT





	Boston College

Michelle was so excited for college that she had already written her application letters eight weeks prior to the submission date. When the time finally came to send them out her dad was right by her side smiling proud by the post box and telling the random pedestrians walking by that his daughter was going to college. He was so embarrassing, but honestly she secretly loved it.

 

They had done all the tours and open days together collecting merchandise and pamphlets by the bucket load. And her room had slowly developed an inspiration wall filled with words of encouragement from some of the professors they met and pictures she had printed out off her camera.

 

As she arrived home from school on a pleasant Wednesday Michelle’s feet couldn’t keep up with her as she ran inside shouting for her father.

 

“Did they come? Did they come are they here?” She shouted dumping her bag on a lounge chair and racing around the corner to find her father.

 

She found him in the kitchen with a large grin from ear to ear holding a handful of letters from numerous colleges.

 

They sat together on the stools by the bench as she palmed each letter reading the name of each college she had applied for. Michelle was so nervous that she was biting her tongue so she didn’t vomit. A small giggle emitted from her lips as she slipped a letter opener beneath the flap of the first letter.

 

She swiped it through and pulled out the loose paper in one swift move leaving the envelope to fall to the bench as she unfolded it quickly.

 

_Dear Michelle Jones, Congratulations!_

 

She reads out loud for her father to hear, to which he pulls her into a hug of excitement. This happens through each letter she reads, every one creating the same reaction as she is accepted again and again.

 

Eight letters later a shower and a ride to the city, Michelle and her father sit down at a celebratory dinner at her favourite restaurant making pro’s and con’s lists for all eight colleges.

 

By the end of the night they narrow her options down to three and by the end of the following week Michelle finally decided on the college she is going to attend; Boston College.

 

As the next Fall fell and Michelle’s bags and boxes are loaded into her dads car and she can’t help but reminisce a little as they drive through their town. The place she grew up in through her whole life was about to be replaced by a whole new state and brand new people. It’s the new start she has been waiting for, though it may only include her dad through facetime and text, Michelle has been waiting for this moment for a very long time.

 

A rough patch she had hit a few years back after her mother passed away started her whole new view and perception on life, she was motivated to make a difference and not just for herself. She was an advocate for clean energy, wanting to make a difference in the world with the inevitable up-rise in climate change and pollution. She started with her own home first, convincing her father to start sustainable living and reducing their carbon footprint. Then moved on to bigger things by joining marches and signing petitions. It seemed to get her mind off things she never thought she would ever have a problem with, her mental state was improving drastically as was her dad’s and they were just happy to be together.

 

She ended up choosing Boston College, the one that ended up with the most amount of Pro’s. Well that’s what she told her dad was the reason anyway, really it was because she wanted to get away from New York to somewhere new and Boston… well, that was the farthest college she had applied for. It wasn’t about getting away from her dad because that was the hardest part in deciding, it was about trying something new for herself and throwing her self in the deep end to challenge herself to make it back to the surface. And her father, Walter (god bless him), was her biggest supporter but had grown terribly protective. He didn’t really let her do anything on her own any more, even sat with her as she done her homework in the lounge room every afternoon and he done his own work on his laptop. She loved him a whole lot, but he could become over barring at times and she really wanted to prove to herself that she could do something on her own.

 

Arriving was terrifying, and went way too quickly. There were cars upon cars filled with the belongings of every new student and the ones who were returning after there summer breaks. Goodbyes and tears all around, her dad was definitely one of them. After her hug she thought she would never escape from and a toot from her father as he parted from the side walk in his car and drove off back home without her. She stood by her rack of belongings for a quiet moment as everything came to a daunting realisation.

 

She was alone.

 

Boston, why the hell would she choose Boston! So far from her friends, from her home and her dad. She had no friends, and the only person she knew here is a second cousin she had only ever met twice. Once at a family wedding and once at her mothers funeral.

 

She finally made it too her dorm room, struggle was apparently her middle name as she looked at the time on her watch and found it took her a solid 20 minutes to make it from the drop off zone at the front of the campus to her dorm which is only 200 metres away. Putting that behind her she uses a key to open the door and not so gracefully dump all of her shit onto the floor. Quickly closing the door behind her she released a breath of relief and slid to the floor.

 

“Um… hi” another girls voice filled her ears and made her snap her head up.

 

Michelle gave a tired smile slowly standing from her spot on the floor “Hey” she stepped over a bag holding her hand out “You must be Elizabeth”

 

Elizabeth took Michelle’s hand to shake “Please call me Liz, you’re Michelle right?” she asked.

 

“My friends call me MJ” she smiled, genuinely this time.

 

After unpacking almost everything, and finally sitting down to appreciate her work Michelle received a text from a number she didn’t have saved in her phone.

 

**Hey Michelle it’s Kyle. Your dad gave me a call and let me know you are here how exciting! We should catch up for lunch tomorrow.**

 

She couldn’t help but smile knowing her dad was already checking up on her and probably asked her cousin to keep an eye on her.

 

**That sounds great thank you so much!**

****

She texted back after saving his number into her contacts and they continued to make plans to meet up at the sandwich shop as she starting filling her bookshelf. Her first official night consisted of ordering Pizza in with Liz as they got to know each other better sharing stories from high school and about their families. It was nice, and the two had surprisingly a lot in common liking the same movies and music was an added bonus. By the end of the night the two had made plans to go to a march together as Liz was also an activist, though more for human rights issues Michelle was excited to learn about it from Liz. And she could tell that Liz was also excited to get to know more about sufficient living. Their friendship was forming incredibly strong in just a few hours and Michelle began to think that maybe she had made the right decision and this was just what she needed.

 

Michelle woke up with a feeling of eagerness as she thought over her first classes of the semester and her lunch with Kyle. She ended up breezing through the morning contently and had already found an idea on how to organize everything for each class. Lunch came up quickly on her daily schedule as her class finished and she made her way to the sandwich shop.

 

Kyle was already sat at a table when she arrived, he greeted her with a large smile and a hug. The fact that they had only ever seen each other twice before this day didn’t mean anything as their conversation stated like they’ve been close for years. Michelle guessed that being the only person she actually knew on the campus gave a sense of familiarity that pushed that along and she was more than grateful.

 

After lunch Michelle had finished her classes for the day so Kyle invited her to his dorm to see where he was if she ever needed him and to meet his room mate. He was actually quite close to her own dorm which was handy if she ever wanted to find him quickly, they made there way down the hallway to his door.

 

“Alright this is it” Kyle knocked on the door loudly before calling out “Gur are you decent?” which she was thankful for.

 

A young Indian man opened the door “Michelle!” He called out like he was waiting for her and had known her for her entire life. It made her giggle.

 

“Hi” she waved with a large smile.

 

“This is Gurvinder” Kyle rolled his eyes “my over eccentric roomy, but you’ll get used to him” he shrugged.

 

A door opened up on the opposite side of the hallway and Michelle instinctively turned around to look. A blush immediately flushed her cheeks at what she saw.

 

“Peter” Kyle scolded his neighbour

 

The young man, Peter, was holding a box which was the only obstacle in Michelle’s view of a fully toned torso. Yes this kid had just casually walked out of his room completely shirtless.

 

He smiled dull-fully at Michelle with the softest “oh, sorry I didn’t mean to interrupt”

 

“No, it’s fine” She found herself saying.

 

He looked at her for a quiet moment where she looked at him the same, not a word spoken by anyone until

 

“I like to read” Michelle blurts out unexpectedly  

 

Kyle cleared his throat breaking the awkwardness that followed “Um, this is Peter Parker. Boston College’s honorary nerd on all bases of the term. You need a movie” Kyle gestured a thumb to Peter “He’s your guy”

 

Kyle then looked to her strangely “And this is my little cousin, Michelle, bad ass journalist in the making. You need a book she’s got what you need”

 

“Hi” she practically whimpers and her eyes never parted with Peters.

 

He reached out a hand for her to shake “Hi” he repeated with a chuckle, his soft brown eyes falling over her face as she shakes his hand.

 

Its soft and warm and she doesn’t want to let go, but reluctantly she does to pull a loose curl behind her ear that fell forward in her movements.

 

“It’s like a scene out of a romance movie” Gurvinder says to Kyle with a look of amazement

 

Kyle looks at him sharply

 

“What” Gurvinder says in defence of the look he was just served

 

“Aren’t you going somewhere?” Kyle says a little forcefully at Peter, who seems to find his way back to reality

 

He looks down to the box and back up to Kyle “Oh, right” Peter adjusts the box “I’ll uh… nice to meet you” He finishes with a smile as he turns and begins to walk down the hall.

 

“you too” Michelle says

 

“MJ” Kyle shakes his head.

 

“hmm” she hums still watching Peters form walk further down the hall.

 

Kyle grabs her by the shoulder and pushes her into his dorm room shaking his head.

 

That night Michelle explained everything that happened to Liz and how embarrassed she was after she realised what she had done as she stepped into Kyle and Gurvinders dorm.

 

“What do I do Liz, I sounded like a complete moron.” Michelle dropped her face into the pillow in front of her “I can’t believe I said that”

 

Liz was trying her hardest to keep her laughter at bay, but she couldn’t deny the giggles that emitted from her as she heard about the __reading__  situation. She was trying, really, she was.

 

“MJ you are in deep. You met him for like, what, two minutes and you’ve already fallen for the guy” She said popping some popcorn in her mouth.

 

Michelle raised her head from the pillow with a scowl “not helping” she said before letting it drop again.

 

Liz just laughed at her and continued writing some notes on the assignment she had already attained.

 

It had been a week and thanks to whatever in gods name Michelle had done to have such luck, she had successfully missed any encounters with Peter. She walked passed him once, she ducked her head down back into the book she was reading and he hadn’t even noticed her as he seemed to be in a deep conversation with the guy he was walking with.

 

She hadn’t even thought about him again since that night she divulged all of him to Liz, who was more than happy to listen to the detailed description of Peters abs.

 

Michelle’s phone buzzed with a notification, she was on her way back from her most uninteresting class of the week. Her professor drilled them about assignments as always and unlike every other professor she has classes with he just seems to lack that bit of flair in his methods of teaching. All he does is yell and use the ruler to point to the top of the board when he cant reach what he wrote earlier, then yell some more. Doesn’t even say good morning or afternoon when the class starts.

 

Her phone replaced the book that was being used as a sort of periscope of sorts as she navigated her way around others without lifting her eyes once as she walked.

 

**Kyle: MJJJJJJ**

 

She stopped momentarily to text him back

 

**MJ: Carollllllll**

**Kyle: How busy are you? Can you do me a favour?**

**MJ: Wow you must be desperate. Didn’t even bite at the nickname, whatsup loser?**

**Kyle: I left my basketball shoes in my last class…**

**Kyle: and I was wondering…**

**Kyle: because I know you just finished your class…**

**MJ: Creepy**

**Kyle: Can you pretty please go get them for me and bring them to the courts?????**

**MJ: …**

**Kyle: There’s hot sweaty guys playing sport**

****

**MJ: …**

**Kyle: … and free coffee**

**MJ: what class are they in?**

****

Michelle went and retrieved her cousins shoes from his last class, texting Liz in the process as they had no plans for this afternoon they might as well go and watch Kyle train considering they were all going out for Thai for dinner together anyway.

 

Liz met her somewhere on the way there and their conversation was put on hold as they spotted the outside courts from where they were. Liz actually grabbed onto Michelle’s arm as a brace as the sight took her breath away

 

“This… this is the best idea you have ever had” Liz in the most serious tone she had ever herd her talk in.

 

Michelle rolled her eyes and pulled Liz along to the courts with a snarky “Thought you’d like it”

 

The two found Kyle, more like he found them as he ran over with a big thank you hug for Michelle and praising her loudly for all to hear then he left with a wink to Liz that didn’t go unnoticed by her friend. The two found seats on the bleachers and Michelle nudged Liz with her shoulder.

 

“What was that about?” She asked with a light curious tone

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” Liz said biting her lip and raining her eyebrows trying to hide a smile, looking in any direction other than too the girl sitting by her side.

 

Michelle’s mouth dropped open “Liz” she said loudly enough for a few people sitting near them to look over at them.

 

She hit her friendly on the arm with a laugh “Are you?”

 

Liz couldn’t hold her grin in any longer as it escaped her teeth with a laugh. She nodded her head and Michelle just shook her head in disbelief.

 

The girls giggled and chatted wildly over the new relationship that had formed right under MJ’s nose. The only other sounds that weren’t the two girls were the shouts of the guys playing on the court, maybe a whistle every now and then and the squeaks of shoes on the hardwood floor.

 

“Michelle?” The two were interrupted and Michelle’s smile dropped in a heartbeat as she turned to face the voice.

 

Peter fucking Parker was standing at the bottom of the bleachers, in a tank top and basketball shorts. The sweat masking his arms made him glow in the low light of the afternoon, his curls were messy from him running around and his smile… that damn smile.

 

“H-hi Peter” she winced at the word that firstly didn’t want to leave her mouth.

 

“Peter? As in the guy you have like four sketches of?” Liz whispered to her obviously intrigued by this encounter.

 

MJ just nodded her head. Before standing awkwardly and making her way down to meet him at the bottom where he seemed to be taking a drink break.

 

Okay… so remember how Michelle _hadn’t thought about him all week_  yeah, that’s not exactly how it went.

 

“Hey, I uh… I seen you walking the other day.” He greeted her with as he picked up a towel of the seat.

 

Michelle was standing with her hands on her hips, trying extremely hard to not stuff this up. “Oh, you did?” she asked

 

Peter wiped his neck with the towel as he spoke “Yeah, I called out to say hi, but… you were reading and I’m guessing it was a really good book.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Good, really good.” She nodded, and kept nodding until she realised she was probably nodding way too much. _Oh god, keep it cool MJ._ She stopped nodding and took a deep breath.

__

_She walked passed him once… he hadn’t even noticed her._ Okay, okay maybe she was just _terrified_ that he had noticed her, and maybe she was a little um _nervous!_

“I uh, I do that sometimes” She relaxed a little after taking a breath dropping her hands from her hips to a more natural stance looking to her feet as she huffed a laugh. She lifted her head up and pushed that unlawful curl from her face back behind her ear. “My dad says my mom was the same, once she was into a story it was hard to get her out” She smiled softly at the thought.

 

Peter obviously caught onto the _was_  instead of _is _,__ he furrowed his eyebrows together softly and gave her a smile with a hint of sorrow. Almost as if he knew how she felt. It was strange feeling connected in just a look, she was curious in how comforting it feels. Like for the first time in a week, she isn’t alone.

 

They make small talk before Liz comes down to be introduced, Kyle finds them then too and invites Peter to Thai. Michelle’s heart almost explodes from the pounding in her chest and Kyle doesn’t miss the uncomfortable look that instantly takes over her face. He gives her a cheesy “Sorry” as they exit together and make their way back to their dorms to get ready.

 

Liz and Michelle are surprisingly ready first and make their way down to the courtyard where they were all going to meet up. The guys don’t take too long to get there arriving just in time for the shuttle bus. They pile in the small bus with the small group of college students who were also catching a ride into town. Liz and Kyle take a place together and Michelle sits in the seat set for two in front of them, Peter following suit taking residence beside her. The bus ride was easier than she thought as Peter practically gave her a small tour as they drove through the town, which was actually quite helpful as she hadn’t even left the campus yet.

 

Peter watched her closely as she took in every word he spoke. As they stepped off the bus Michelle tripped on the last step. Peter grabbed her without a second thought saving her from both embarrassment and injury. She ended up incredibly close to him in all aspects and his hand was wrapped around hers, their eyes meeting for what felt like a lifetime as they both caught their breath.

 

Peters eyes crinkled as a smile spread across his face “You okay?” He whispered to her, she nodded softly in answer.

 

Peter looked over the features of her face just like the first time they had met. Michelle swallowed and Peter slowly lowered her arm and they took a step back as someone cleared their throat from behind them.

 

“Oh, sorry, sorry” Peter said to the people they had blocked who were trying to get off the bus as they moved to the side with quiet chuckles. By the time Kyle and Liz had made it off too and the four of them walked away from the bus and in the direction of the restaurant neither Michelle or Peter had even realised that they were still holding hands.


End file.
